Dude Not Cool
by Jessk13
Summary: Robin was always good at imitating. One day he decides to stop an arguement using his 'special' talent. Maniacal laughter ensues. Chapter one is the original chapter written in 2011, Chapter two is the edited version written by me in 2014.
1. Chapter 1 Raw

**Robin POV.**

Robin resisted the urge to slam his head into the rocky walls of Mount Justice. Artemis and Wally were at it again. He _still _didn't know what they were fighting about this time and frankly he didn't care , he just wanted them to shu-

"_SHUT UP ALREADY!" _Superboy yelled as he walked out of the room after , unsuccessfully , trying to watch T.V.

Well there you go then.

'_Thanks Superboy' _Robin said to the oblivious Krpytonian as he disappeared.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SUPERBOY!" Artemis yelled still glaring violently at an increasingly irate Wally.

"DON'T YELL AT SUPERBOY! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME _ONLY!" _

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CARROT TOP!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT TOP? YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF...OF...CELERY!"

"OH I'M SOOO SHOCKED AT YOUR CLEVERNESS! _CELERY? _HOW EVER DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?"

How did they manage to go on and on like that? He didn't think anyone could just sit there and fight for _hours _and not have an _stroke _or something of the sort.

Jeesh he was going to call Bruce if they didn't stop.

"Now guys I'm pretty sure whatever happened isn't so bad you have to...um verbally assault each other." Robin managed to say as they then turned their attention to him.

"OH YEAH!" Artemis seethed "Do you know what he did? _DO YOU!"_

"Well..."

"THEN STAY OUT OF IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND THAT WAY!"

"WHY NOT? BECAUSE YOU SAID SO!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T EXPECT THAT! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Guys can someone please explain to me what happened exactly?" His voice went unheeded as it was drowned out by their screaming.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

**_Okay now they were pissing him off._**

He thought back on all those incounters with _him_ and summoned his best impression of...that particular laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally POV.<strong>

Wally was so mad at that gir,-no he couldn't call that demoness _a _girl , that he didn't hear the quite , but steadly getting louder , laughter that was emanating from his dark shaded friend.

"um Wally..?" Wally was so shocked that her voice was screaming that his anger imeadiately disapeared.

"Yeah?"

"Robin..." She stood transfixed as the boy wonder stood head hung , shoulders slumped as he laughed quitely to himself.

"Is that normal?" She asked.

_Damn Wally knew that laugh from somewhere!_

"No..."

Suddenly Robins' head snapped up violently as the quite giggling soon turned to luod insane laughter that reverbated off the walls.

Now he knew where he had heard that laughter before.

_JOKER_

" Shit Robin!"

He ran quickly to his friend and started shaking him violently but his friend would not stop laughing.

Artemis soon appeared by his shoulders eyes wide.

"Whats happening?" She asked voice on the edge of panic.

"I-I...don't know!" He said "CALL BATMAN QUICK!"

he had almost thought that she would argue but she just nodded.

Suddenly Robin stopped laghing and smirked at them both.

"That won't be nessacary"

* * *

><p><strong>Robin POV.<strong>

"That won't be nessacary" He said his smirk turning into a full blown smile.

"What they hell do you mean?" Wally yelled at him "I think you just had a pyschotic meltdown!"

"No just trying to get you guys to stop bickering and well...i'm relly good at imatating people and that seemed like it would be the easiest way to shut y'all up." He explained "Besides onetime Batgirl and I got into a really bad fight and Batman did what i just did there and well...it worked so i thought it would be the same with you two."

"Dude not cool." Wally said eyes still wide.

Artemis just sat there and stared at him.

"Yeah well it worked didn't it?" He said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally POV.<strong>

"Ever think that that his 'Bat family' is a _little _crazy?" He asked a still shocked Artemis a few seconds later.

"Every damn day Wally" She said blankly , stood up , and walked out of the room.

_'Well would ya' look at that! we have something in common!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END <strong>

**Okay well this is my second ever Fanfic so i'm still a little shaky. I wasn't going to post this but...all well. I feel like this was a major fail so tell me if was or not in a Reveiw! OH I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES I MIGHT HAVE MADE!**

**PLEASE REVEIW! **


	2. Chapter 1 Edited

**AN: Hey, the original posting of this story was three years ago and it's always bothered me since. It was unedited and raw and I felt like it could've been just a bit better. I didn't change much, the story is the same as it was but it was written better. **

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. A reviewer mentioned that they might like to see more, if enough people want to see more (like perhaps Robin using his technique on other people or showing why Artemis was so mad or heck, maybe even someone even using Robin's technique on Robin). I'll put a poll on my profile for two weeks if you all wish to vote on something. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Robin resisted the urge to slam his head into the rocky walls of Mount Justice. Artemis and Wally were at it again. He <em>still <em>didn't know what they were fighting about this time and frankly he didn't care, he just wanted them to shu-

"Shut up already!_" Super boy__ growled out to the two_ as he sulked out of the room after, ineffectively, trying to drown out the quarreling pair by blasting the television as loud as possible.

Well there you go then.

'_Thanks Super boy' _Robin thought to the oblivious Krpytonian as he quickly disappeared into the many sprawling hallways of the mountain.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SUPER BOY!" Artemis screeched, her voice somehow managing to reach an even higher decibel, while still glaring viciously at an increasingly irate Wally.

"DON'T YELL AT SUPER BOY! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME _ONLY!" _

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CARROT TOP!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT TOP? YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF...OF...CELERY!"

"OH I'M _S__O_ SHOCKED BY YOUR CREATIVITY! _CELERY? _HOWEVER DID YOU MANAGE COME UP WITH THAT?"

How did they go on and on like that? He didn't think anyone could just sit there and fight for _hours _and not have an aneurysm or something of the sort.

Jeez, he was going to call Bruce if they didn't stop.

"Now guys I'm pretty sure whatever happened isn't so bad you have to attempt to call each other names." He spoke calmly, like one would do to a snarling animal or a toddler throwing a tantrum, keeping his distance from the duo- _just in case_.

"Really!" Artemis seethed "Do you know what he did? _DO YOU?"_

"Well..."

"THEN STAY OUT OF IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND THAT WAY!"

"WHY NOT? BECAUSE YOU SAID SO?" She tossed her hands in the air before placing them back on her hips, "Are we all supposed to bend down and beg your permission for everything now?"

"WELL I WOULDN'T EXPECT THAT! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Guys can someone explain to me what happened exactly?" His voice went unheeded as it was drowned out by their screaming.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

**_Okay, now they were pissing him off. _**Glaring at the two, he thought back on all those encounters with _him __(which was honestly almost every other Tuesday)_ and began to summon _that_ particular...thing.

* * *

><p>Wally was so infuriated at that gir-no he couldn't call that demon <em>a <em>_girl_, that he didn't hear the quiet, but steadily growing, laughter that was emanating from his dark shaded friend.

"Wally?" Wally, surprised at the lack of an ear shattering scream, forgot his anger and for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Robin..." She stood, barely out of arms reach, staring at the teen as he stood there with his head dropped against his chest, his shoulders limply twitching with each chuckle that bubbled out of his mouth. "Is that normal?" She asked unconsciously taking a back from their youngest team mate.

_A little flash of recognition passed through Wally's mind as he struggled to remember ___why ___that laugh was so familiar._

"No..."

Suddenly Robins' head snapped back violently as the quiet chuckling morphed into high pitched giggling that bounced of the cave walls.

With a start he finally managed to recall where he had heard _that _from.

_After all, ___it___ was the clown's trademark. _

"Shit, Robin!"

He ran to his friend, crashing into him but managing to keep them both on their feet, and grabbed him the shoulders. "Robin!" He yelled into his friend's grinning face and began shaking him.

Artemis appeared by his side at a more hesitant speed, her eyes wide. "What's happening?" She seemed on the verge of panicking.

"I-I...don't know!" He stuttered and yanked his hands off of the lithe form of his best friend when he realized the shaking was only making the laughter climb to even more maniacal levels. "Call Batman! _QUICK!_" He faintly heard his voice crack but couldn't bring himself to care about his 'masculinity'.

Thankfully she didn't argue, nodded, and turned to run to a communication device.

Well, that's what would have happened if a pale white hand hadn't snatched her wrist.

She whipped around, not even bothering to yank herself out of the hold she was in as the laughter turned into quiet shuddering gasp as Robin's wide grin fell into his typical smirk.

"That won't be necessary"

* * *

><p>"That won't be necessary" He said his smirk turning into a full blown smile.<p>

"What the hell do you mean? That won't be necessary!" Wally mimicked none to kindly, his hands making little air quotes. "You just had some kind of psychotic meltdown and we're _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO CALL BATMAN?" By the end of his tiraid Wally's voice was back the earlier screech.

"No need, I was just trying to get you guys to stop bickering and well...I'm really good at imitating people and that seemed like it would be the easiest way to shut ya'll up." He explained lazily, as if he hadn't just scared the living daylights out of his team mates. "Besides one time, when I was younger, Bat Girl and I got into a really bad arguement and the Ole' Bat did what I just did there and well...it worked so I thought it would be the same with you two since nothing else seemed to work."

"Dude. That is so not cool." Wally said eyes still wide.

Artemis just sat there and stared at him.

"Yeah well it worked didn't it?" He flicked his eyebrows up and walked out of the room, leaving the two subdued teens shattered in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Ever think that that his 'Bat family' is a <em>little <em>crazy?" Wally asked Artemis a few seconds later.

"Every-freaking-day Wally" She said blankly, and walked out of the room.

_'Well would ya' look at that! we have something in common!__'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please Review and let me know what you think of the edited version over the original. It just kept bothering me but my friends refused to let me take down the story.<em>**


End file.
